Un nouvel an à la Maison Blanche
by queenie-blingbling
Summary: Comme chaque année le 31 décembre les nations se réunissent pour fêter la nouvelle année à venir et Arthur se sent nostalgique après quelques verres.


**Une histoire que j'ai écrite peu après le nouvel an mais que j'ai oubliée après... il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, je voulais juste écrire un moment entre Arthur et Alfred, juste pour le plaisir du UsUk**

**Seuls les noms humains sont utilisés : Abel = Pays-Bas, Lindsay = Wy**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Il était dans l'habitude des nations de tous se retrouver le soir du nouvel an afin de fêter les événements de l'année passée et ceux qui étaient à venir pour les nouveaux jours. La grande majorité des nations étaient présentes – en particulier les plus influentes et puissantes dans ce monde – et pendant une seule soirée tous oubliaient les conflits, les litiges, les rivalités et à la grande surprise d'Arthur tout le monde y arrivait très bien. Kiku et Yao discutaient dans un coin de la pièce, verre à la main et sourire aux lèvres. Antonio servait pour la seconde fois du champagne à Abel qui avait pour une fois abandonné son masque agressif. Natalia était assise seule et tranquille dans un coin de la pièce, souriant légèrement et les frères italiens arrivaient même à parler à Ivan sans avoir l'air terrorisés.

Arthur sourit doucement à ce spectacle attendrissant et se rendit soudain compte du verre vide qu'il tenait mollement à la main. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il l'avait vidé mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait rien bu.

Il referma sa poigne sur la jambe du récipient et il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était resté assis pour se reposer quelques instants. Il se trémoussa quelques secondes sur ses jambes pour réussir à retrouver un équilibre correct il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était saoul avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau debout. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, sa vision légèrement trouble, la tête commençant à lui tourner à cause de l'effort et son estomac qui recommençait à le brûler, comme s'il venait de se descendre un verre. Et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Le Britannique commença finalement sa marche vers le bar, tanguant et titubant légèrement. Il aperçu du coin de l'_œil_ Peter et Lindsay qui se moquaient de lui, le cachant à peine. Ils étaient les seules micro-nations à s'être présentées Peter avait fait l'effort de vêtir un costume, toujours soucieux qu'on le prenne au sérieux et plus mature qu'il ne l'était réellement, alors que Lindsay était habillée de ses vêtement habituels.

Arthur fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et sourit à la situation, la trouvant plus comique que vexante. Il se rendait bien compte lui-même qu'il avait l'air pittoresque.

Il réussit finalement – _finalement_ – à atteindre son objectif. Il agrippa le bord du bar, balayant rapidement son regard sur les boissons qui y étaient disposées. Il y en avait des dizaines de différentes des champagnes, des whiskys, des vins, des liqueurs, des cocktails, et d'autres alcools qu'Arthur ne connaissait même pas, inondaient la table à ras bord. Il tendit finalement la main vers la bouteille la plus proche, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il versait dans son verre. Après tout, à ce stade, ce qu'il buvait n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, du moment qu'il buvait quelque chose.

L'Anglais se retourna et fit quelques pas parmi la foule, se versant un peu du contenu de son verre sur ses doigts au passage. Quelques gouttes atterrirent malencontreusement sur la robe d'une femme qu'il avait bousculée. Elle lui dit quelque chose d'un air agacé mais il n'entendit rien à cause du bruit et du bourdonnement qui résonnait dans sa tête, alors il s'efforça de donner un joli sourire en guise de réponse. La femme laissa finalement tomber, le laissant à nouveau dans sa solitude. Il s'arrêta un instant pour lécher sa main mouillée par l'alcool. _Champagne_, se dit-il en suçotant son index.

Le bruit et la musique l'attaquaient de tout les côtés il entendait toutes ces voix mêlées parler, s'esclaffer, s'exprimer sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre une phrase entière. De la musique jazz lui parvenait de très loin, sans doute que le groupe qui jouait était éloigné par rapport à lui mais pas assez pour que les notes ne viennent pas lui casser les oreilles. Tout l'englobait et il eut du mal à rester debout un instant, mais en se concentrant assez il réussit néanmoins à garder le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait. Sa tête le cognait et il ferma les yeux un instant afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pendant combien de temps il était resté ainsi cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait perdu le cour et la notion du temps, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux le bruit semblait s'être calmé et son crâne apaisé.

La foule s'était déplacée quelque part d'autres, Dieu ne sait où, laissant à Arthur le plaisir de pouvoir mieux examiner ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

La fête du nouvel an se passait chaque année dans la maison d'une nation différente, et cette fois-ci c'était la Maison Blanche qui avait reçu l'honneur d'accueillir tout ce beau monde. Arthur s'y perdait sans arrêt à chaque fois qu'il y venait et il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il se trouvait actuellement il avait toujours préféré son Buckingham Palace.

La sale était immense. Le sol était tout fait de marbre brillant et étincelant – et affreusement glissant, Arthur l'avait appris à ses dépends –. Le plafond était soutenu par plusieurs poutres et un grand lustre en cristal y trônait fièrement en plein milieu, inondant à lui seul la pièce entière. Et tout était blanc. _Si blanc_, se dit Arthur, soudain choqué par la couleur si brillante. _Si blanc, si pur, si immaculé_. Il arrêta de se concentrer sur la pièce afin de mieux observer les gens qui s'y agitaient.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, scannant rapidement toutes les personnes qu'il voyait. Il remarqua que tous les hommes étaient habillés en costume noir – lui y compris. Il ne voyait aucune différence entre eux tellement ils étaient identiques. Il remarqua soudain un costume clair qui pouvait presque se confondre avec le blanc des lieux, et s'il n'était pas agrémenté d'une cravate noire Arthur ne l'aurait sûrement jamais remarqué. Il releva les yeux jusqu'à une chevelure blonde qui lui était bien – _trop –_ familière.

_Francis_, sursauta-t-il intérieurement. _Francis_, évidemment. Le Français avait le chic pour se démarquer des autres.

L'Anglais se rendit compte qu'il était en train de le dévisager lorsque le blond lui fit signe de la main. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il répondit d'un geste maladroit de la tête. De toutes les nations, la France faisait partie d'une qu'Arthur connaissait le plus longtemps. Depuis le début ils étaient rivaux, enchaînant guerres sur guerres, certaines durant plus de cents années. Les deux ne pouvaient pas rester seuls dans la même pièce sans que l'un ne commence à insulter l'autre pour une quelconque raison, fondée ou non. Ils s'étaient défiés, battus, détestés, trahis et pourtant Arthur se sentait plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui. Leur relation s'était harmonisée petit à petit durant l'histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent finalement alliés, sûrement amis aussi. Il leur était déjà arrivé d'avoir une aventure ensemble, mais aucun n'en parlait à l'autre après coup. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. _Et c'est mieux ainsi_.

Les nations évitaient de trop s'attacher à leurs semblables. Cela ne pouvait attirer que des problèmes. S'amouracher d'un humain était également peine perdue, tout ce que ces relations amenaient étaient tristesse et regret. Arthur se rappelait s'être épris de sa reine Victoria alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'être couronnée, à ses dix-huit ans. _Où était-ce avant ? _Il ne savait plus et il n'arrivait pas non plus à se souvenir comment cela s'était terminé. _Mal, sûrement_. Tout était si vieux et si lointain de toute façon.

Arthur soupira mollassement, soudain frappé d'une nostalgie.

Il remarqua soudain que Francis n'était plus là. Il était seul au milieu d'une pièce qui se vidait et il avait mal aux jambes. Il avait dû passer un long moment debout là, sans rien faire. Il n'avait même pas bu la moitié de son verre. L'alcool lui avait mis le feu aux joues et il eut soudainement très chaud. Il dirigea son regard vers la porte du balcon et décida de s'y installer un moment. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête et il ne donnait pas cher de ses jambes.

Le balcon était vide de personne mais il y avait tout de même quelques verres qui y avaient été oubliés. Il n'y avait nulle part pour s'asseoir alors l'Anglais s'adossa sur le rebord. Il posa à son tour son verre encore bien plein et pencha la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il se sentit soudain pris de vertiges et avait l'impression de se tenir dans un bateau pris dans une tempête. Il resta néanmoins les yeux fermés et il s'agrippa plus fermement aux rebords, comme s'il allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

Alors qu'Arthur peinait encore à ne pas passer par-dessus le balcon il entendit la porte en verre s'ouvrir. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, espérant que la personne arrivée quitterait les lieux et le laisserait reprendre tranquillement ses esprits. Mais il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.

« Arthur ? »

L'interpellé ouvrit soudainement les yeux, surpris. Très peu de personnes l'appelaient par son nom humain, même pas son chef.

Devant lui se tenait Alfred. Arthur rit doucement à la découverte. La nation plus jeune était également habillée d'un costume noir mais pour quelques raisons il était bien plus beau sur lui que sur n'importe qui. Même si la soirée avait bien commencé depuis plusieurs heures ses habits étaient restés parfaits, comme s'il venait à peine de les vêtir. Pas une seule tâche d'alcool ou de nourriture, pas une seule trace de sueur, pas un seul pli. Même ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés – à l'exception de cette mèche qui semblait vouloir rester en l'air –. Tout ce qu'il arborait était parfait et Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point _lui _ne l'était pas. Sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon, il avait dû desserrer sa ceinture après avoir bu et mangé toute la soirée, son veston était couvert de petites tâches par-ci par-là, il était tellement en sueur que des perles glissaient sûrement sur son front et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été si indomptables. Et plus il se comparait à Alfred plus son rire devenait incontrôlable. _Il est parfait. Il l'a toujours été_, et il était si parfait qu'Arthur avait du mal à croire que c'était lui qui avait élevé ce garçon – cet _homme_.

Alfred le regarda rire à travers sa main, confus. Il attendait juste que l'autre se calme.

« Désolé. » finit par dire Arthur, encore tout rouge. Alfred ne répondit rien. Il avait apprit depuis longtemps à ne pas se poser de questions sur le comportement parfois bizarre de l'autre nation, surtout lorsqu'il était dans cet état après quelques verres. Il soupira.

« Le décompte va bientôt commencer, il est presque minuit. Je t'ai cherché partout pour que tu viennes avec nous.

-T'es venu me chercher. »

Alfred lui lança de nouveau un regard perplexe. Est-ce qu'il était si soul que ça ? _Sûrement._ Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nombre de verres qu'il avait descendus. _Et j'ai même pas fini celui-là._

Arthur se détacha de son adossoir. Il se pencha involontairement en avant et Alfred se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe tête la première sur le sol.

« Waw combien t'as prit cette fois ? demanda Alfred, se forçant à rire de la situation mais il était clair que cela le rendait nerveux.

\- Je sais pas. Pas compté. »

Le plus jeune l'aida à se remettre droit et le tint par la taille pour éviter qu'il ne retombe. Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Arthur à la sensation de ces mains se posant sur lui. Alfred le lâcha soudainement, le laissant s'accrocher à ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache de lui, jugeant pouvoir tenir debout tout seul.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, personne ne disant rien. Soudain un bruit au loin leur parvenu, un bruit venant de plusieurs voix à l'unisson.

« Le décompte ! réalisa soudain Alfred. On est en train de le rater, dépêche-toi Arthur !

\- Vas-y sans moi, je suis pas en état de me dépêcher là. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dire, l'Anglais retomba contre le rebord du balcon, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter son propre poids. Alfred rit doucement, souriant. Il croisa le regard d'Arthur et ce dernier aurait juré qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi saoul rien qu'en fixant le grand bleu des yeux qui le fixaient et comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter autant d'intensité il détourna la tête, brisant le contact qui s'était créé entre eux.

Le décompte venait de se terminer et tout le monde hurlait de partout la maison blanche alors que les bruits des feux d'artifices se faisaient entendre au loin dans Washington. Arthur se rendit compte qu'il avait fait rater ce moment à Alfred et il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand quelque chose lui s'accrocha fermement à sa taille, et sous la surprise il fit malencontreusement tomber son verre du balcon, faisant résonner un bruit de verre cassé dans les jardins. Il baissa la tête et il vit celle d'Alfred se nicher profondément dans son cou. « Bonne année, Arthur. » entendit-il. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et entoura à son tour l'autre de ses bras et plongea le nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant à plein nez son parfum.

Alfred resserra sa prise si fort qu'Arthur eut le souffle coupé un instant et le Britannique essaya d'englober l'Américain du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses bras, lui caressant légèrement le dos avec sa main. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Alfred avait de force et il pouvait sentir ses épaules musclées sous son veston et sa chemise. Il avait encore une odeur de shampooing, d'alcool, de sueur et de froid qui l'enivrait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et à ce moment-là il se demandait comment il avait jamais pu le considérer comme un enfant.

Arthur grogna quand Alfred se détacha de leur étreinte, se rendant compte à quel point il faisait froid quand l'autre nation n'était plus là pour le réchauffer.

« Arthur ? Ça va ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, gardant le regard sur le sol. Il n'était pas encore complètement détaché d'Alfred, ses mains étant toujours paresseusement posées sur sa taille. Il se sentait étourdi, il pouvait entendre son cœur résonner dans sa tête et un nœud inconfortable se former dans son estomac. Il leva la tête et posa ses yeux sur ceux d'Alfred un instant avant de rapidement poser son front contre son épaule, comme si le fixer trop longtemps pouvait l'éblouir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il ne réussit à formuler aucun mot. Il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, maintenant, mais il ne savait ni quoi ni comment et au lieu de ça les litres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités et les dizaines de petits fours qu'il avait avalés retombèrent en un grand _splash _sur les chaussures d'Alfred tout en éclaboussant sa chemise.

* * *

Arthur ouvrit l'eau chaude au-dessus de lui et posa le front contre le carrelage du mur alors qu'une pluie artificielle lui tombait dessus. Il avait recraché le contenu de son estomac sur Alfred et encore plus encore quand ce dernier l'eut amené dans une chambre isolée de la Maison Blanche. Il avait finalement décidé de prendre une douche quand il jugea qu'il n'avait plus rien à vomir. Il se sentait si honteux. Il avait un si beau moment avec Alfred et il était obligé de tout gâcher. Quelle bonne façon de commencer la nouvelle année.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau lui décrasser le visage. Au moins maintenant, sans plus aucun alcool dans le ventre, il avait les idées plus claires. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens le laissaient boire autant ? Tout le monde savait très bien qu'il ne tenait pas aussi bien l'alcool qu'il le prétendait, c'était obligé de finir comme cela s'il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller. Et encore heureux qu'Alfred était là, sinon il serait en ce moment par terre en train d'agoniser dans son propre vomi alors que tout le monde serait en train de faire la fête.

Le Britannique eut soudainement un frisson. Il ne devait pas oublier de remercier Alfred quand il le verrait. Mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était prendre une bonne douche, se laver quatre fois de suite les dents, se coucher et tout oublier le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude.

Il sortit de la salle de bain encore à moitié mouillé, sa serviette de bain autour de la taille. Il fut surpris de voir Alfred assis tranquillement sur le lit il pensait qu'il serait repartit auprès de ses invités après s'être assuré qu'Arthur n'allait pas vomir partout dans la Maison Blanche.

L'autre nation se releva précipitamment en voyant Arthur arriver. Il avait visiblement changé de vêtements et avait opté pour un jogging gris trop large pour lui et un vieux t-shirt de pyjama. L'Anglais sourit il avait plus habitude de le voir habillé ainsi plutôt qu'en tenue de soirée.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il

Arthur hocha la tête, encore trop honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai gâché ta soirée, finit par dire le Britannique soudain pris par un sentiment de culpabilité

\- C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.

\- Tu devrais être en train de profiter de ta fête mais t'es obligé de rester ici à cause de moi. » dit Arthur en ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'Alfred lui disait

_Visiblement l'alcool n'a pas encore complètement perdu son effet_. L'Anglais sentait une boule se former dans le fond de sa gorge à mesure que ses joues rougissaient et que ses yeux s'embuaient. Alfred le remarqua tout de suite et il se précipita vers lui avant de le prendre timidement dans ses bras.

« C'est pas grave, je préfère rester ici et m'assurer que tu vas bien plutôt que d'aller avec les autres et te laisser tomber. »

A ces mots Arthur enfonça ses doigts dans le dos d'Alfred, agrippant fermement le tissus de son t-shirt en y laissant quelques traces d'eau. Il renifla bruyamment, la tête cachée dans son cou alors que l'Américain posait son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et commençait à le bercer doucement.

« C'est pas grave, personne ne remarquera que je ne suis pas là, ils peuvent très bien s'occuper sans moi. » continua Alfred

Arthur se racla la gorge et ravala sa morve, se forçant de ne pas pleurer. Il se sentait si vulnérable, comme un petit animal perdu dans ces bras si grands et beaucoup plus forts qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement nu Alfred le dominait de toute sa grandeur et il le tenait si fermement au milieu de cette pièce qui lui semblait si vide. Il voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais et qu'Alfred continue à le protéger contre tout ce monde, ce monde qui lui paraissait maintenant hostile et inconnu alors qu'il se perdait dans les bras d'Alfred qui le soutenaient comme jamais rien ne l'avait soutenu avant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'ironie de la chose. Lui qui pensait que c'était _lui_ qui protégeait et défendait Alfred, lui qui l'avait élevé pendant des années, qui l'avait consolé des nuits durant dans ses tristesses d'enfance – et une fois en particulier lorsqu'un de ses amis humains mourrait de vieillesse alors que lui restait coincé dans ce corps qui refusait de grendir – et ses peurs de gamin, lui qui l'avait aidé à s'améliorer et à mûrir. Les rôles étaient totalement inversés, maintenant c'était Alfred qui consolait Arthur, c'était Alfred qui protégeait Arthur et c'était Alfred qui soutenait Arthur. _Comment quelqu'un comme moi a pu créer un homme comme lui._

Arthur se détacha finalement doucement de l'autre, sa peau mouillée collant légèrement au t-shirt. Il s'essuya le nez avec son bras et releva la tête pour la redescendre immédiatement après avoir brièvement croisé le regard d'Alfred. « Désolé. » dit-il encore en reniflant, suivit d'un petit rire nerveux. Alfred lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'enlaça de nouveau, cette fois plus doucement. « Tu l'as déjà dit, idiot » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Un autre frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, cette fois plus fort et plus électrifiant alors qu'une boule chaude se formait dans le bas de son ventre.

Il releva la tête et, sans réfléchir, il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Alfred en un baiser chaste. Étant donné que ce dernier était plus grand, il était obligé de se dresser légèrement sur ses pieds pour arriver à bonne hauteur.

Il retira presque immédiatement sa bouche, regrettant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il pouvait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Une teinte rose naquit sur les joues d'Alfred qui restait immobile. Arthur voulait lui crier qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait fait ça sans réfléchir et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et qu'il ne recommencerait pas mais une boule plus grande et plus inconfortable que tout à l'heure s'était installée dans sa gorge, bloquant tous les mots qu'il essayait de prononcer. Après quelques secondes qui paraissaient comme une éternité de silence, Alfred secoua légèrement la tête en émettant un rire gêné tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Finalement il captura à son tour la bouche d'Arthur d'un geste plus ferme et plus sûr. L'Anglais fut surpris par cette initiative soudaine mais il ne protesta pas, se laissant faire et s'abandonnant pour une troisième fois cette soirée à Alfred. Les deux hommes se détachèrent l'un de l'autre un instant pour reprendre de l'air puis ils fermèrent de nouveau leurs bouches entre elles.

Arthur entoura le cou d'Alfred de ses bras et le poussa plus fort contre lui, supprimant tout espace personnel. L'Américain l'enlaça à son tour par la taille, et c'est quand Arthur sentit ses mains froides se poser sur ses hanches qu'il se rappela de sa quasi-nudité. Soudain il sentit son dos lourdement frapper le mur et les mains d'Alfred soulever légèrement ses cuisses, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille s'il ne voulait pas tomber. Il le souleva d'un coup alors qu'Arthur laissa s'échapper un cri d'étonnement. Alfred le porta ainsi jusqu'au lit avant de se laisser tomber dessus, Arthur sous lui.

« Hé ! Préviens avant de faire ça ! Tu pèses pas rien je te rappelle ! éructa Arthur

\- Désolé. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, répondit Alfred en riant

Arthur allait répondre quand Alfred l'embrassa de nouveau, réduisant toute prostatation en léger gémissement. Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à bouche ouverte, se détachant parfois quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles pour pouvoir mieux se dévorer juste après, Alfred parcourait d'abord du bout des doigts le haut du corps d'Arthur, commençant par dessiner le contour de sa clavicule avant de caresser ses épaules fines et de finir par faire des allers-retours entre son torse et son abdomen, cherchant tous les points sensibles possibles et savourant tous les bruits qui sortaient de cette si jolie bouche.

D'un geste plus hésitant Alfred dirigea ses mains jusqu'aux hanches d'Arthur, toujours enroulées de la serviette. Il ne semblait pas oser la retirer entièrement et Arthur se demandait s'il avait déjà couché avec un autre homme. Avec une femme sûrement l'Américain était toujours vu aux côtés des plus jolies filles d'Amérique, mais en y repensant Arthur ne l'avait jamais vu être proche avec un homme. Mais cela l'importait peu. La question ne valait pas la peine d'être posée et l'Anglais ne tenait pas tant que ça à savoir la réponse.

Arthur finit par retirer sa serviette lui-même d'un coup de jambe de toute façon ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne parte toute seule avec toute cette agitation. Alfred rougit encore plus à la vue du corps maintenant complètement nu de l'Anglais et il détourna un instant le regard, comme s'il lui était interdit de regarder. Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable.

Le Britannique entoura le cou de l'autre une nouvelle fois avec ses bras pour l'embrasser de nouveau, et dans la précipitation le bassin d'Alfred se frotta contre le membre d'Arthur, faisant échapper à ce dernier un gémissement plus long et plus fort que les autres. Alfred frissonna contre lui et, content de cette réaction, Arthur recommença à gémir. L'Américain recommença à parcourir son amant, cette fois d'une main plus sûre, jusqu'à atteindre une nouvelle fois ses hanches et effleurant son érection. Il titilla la tête du bout de ses doigts, s'amusant des petits cris qu'Arthur poussaient avant de la prendre pleinement en main et de commencer un lent va-et-vient.

Arthur lança sa tête en arrière par surprise et recourba l'échine sous le plaisir mais le poids d'Alfred l'empêchait de bouger comme il le voulait. Il le laissa faire un instant, sa main allant de plus en plus vite en s'attardant parfois sur le haut, voyant que c'était un point sensible apprécié d'Arthur alors que ce dernier poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts, ne se souciant pas si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Il bomba soudainement le dos pour se relever et se leva vers Alfred qui s'arrêta, laissant à Arthur le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il fit mine à Alfred de se relever légèrement afin qu'il puisse atteindre son jogging avec ses mains avant de le descendre jusqu'aux cuisses. L'Américain se leva un instant du lit pour enlever convenablement son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements avec, ainsi que son t-shirt qui rejoint rapidement les deux autres vêtements par terre. Il revint ensuite sur le lit, se repositionnant au-dessus d'Arthur et pressant de nouveau leurs deux corps ensemble.

Un gémissement sorti en même temps des deux gorges des deux hommes alors qu'Alfred revenait à ce qu'il était en train de faire précédemment et qu'Arthur se perdait à parcourir chacun des muscles de son dos avec ses doigts. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ses bras, ses épaules, sa clavicule et son torse. Il poursuivit son voyage en effleurant ses hanches et ses fesses. Il finit enfin par flatter à son tour le membre d'Alfred qui soupira longuement. Content de cette réaction, Arthur referma légèrement sa poigne en collant leurs deux érections ensemble alors qu'il commençait un mouvement du poignet. Le bassin d'Alfred commença à bouger de lui-même alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort et les hanches d'Arthur finirent elles aussi à sursauter d'elles-mêmes, alors qu'il continuait son va-et-vient entre eux. Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes, alors que la chambre s'emplissait de plus en plus de chaleur, de vapeur corporelle, de sueur et de soupirs jusqu'à ce que enfin, _enfin_, les deux hommes crièrent le nom de l'autre en se relâchant presque en même temps.

Alfred se décolla d'Arthur pour s'allonger à côté de lui, haletant lourdement pour reprendre son souffle. Aucun ne dit rien pendant un moment, trop exténués pour parler. Puis Arthur tourna la tête vers son amant pour voir que ce dernier le fixait avec des yeux embués par la fatigue et le plaisir, la bouche encore ouverte, toute rouge et toute humide et à cette vue Arthur ne put s'empêcher de l'atteindre avec la sienne pour les sceller une dernière fois en un baiser chaste.

Ils décollèrent leurs visages, riant chacun doucement et restant toujours silencieux. Arthur n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi intime et intense et il ne voulait en aucun cas que ce soit encore une de ces expériences que l'on oublie le lendemain, il voulait garder ce moment entier et intact et se souvenir de chaque sensation, chaque son, chaque émotion qu'il avait ressenti. Il ne voulait pas oublier cela et il ne voulait surtout pas oublier Alfred, pas comme il avait oublié Francis ou Victoria ou n'importe qui d'autre et il voulait rester comme ça pour toujours, se coller à Alfred jusqu'à ce que même l'air ne puisse plus passer et mourir ainsi s'il le fallait.

Une touche humide posée sur sa joue le réveilla soudainement de ses rêves éveillés et il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Alfred. « Bonne année, Arthur. » dit ce dernier en chuchotant, son souffle redevenu à peu près normal.

Arthur sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de l'autre qui l'enveloppa de ses bras. « Bonne année, Alfred. » répondit-il dans le creux de son cou en fermant doucement les yeux lourds de fatigue.


End file.
